


True Love's Fish

by falloutpie



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutpie/pseuds/falloutpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is sitting his friend's fish, who turns out to be dead. He just needs to get a replica and no one finds out! Super simple right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic on Ao3 since I literally just joined a few minutes ago but anyway hi!
> 
> Me and my friend (aka my "editor) wrote this so yeah idk
> 
> Since she doesn't have an Ao3 her tumblr is http://cookiesandfrnk.co.vu/ sO Y EAH ANYWAY LETS GET ONTO THE FANFIC

“Previously on-” Another click with a press of a button. 

  I was sitting down on the couch, a cold bottle of beer in my hand, the other holding the TV remote. Spencer had asked me to take care of his fish while he was gone with his girlfriend for three days. Lucky fucker. 

 

 He really loves his girlfriend. Always takes it to another level. 

 

 I hope she doesn’t break his heart. 

 

 I brought the bottle to my lips and took a sip, flipping through the channels. There wasn’t anything interesting on the TV at the moment, so I just left it on as background noise. It was a cooking show, and the woman probably in her mid 40’s was teaching how to make a salad of some sort. A fancy salad. Bullshit. 

 

 I looked over at the fish that was in the bowl and walked over to it, putting my beer down. What the fuck was it’s name anyway? It started with S, but I don’t even fucking care. Suzie? Susan? Steve? I swear to god Spencer. 

 

 When I got close to the fish, I realized it wasn’t swimming around or anything. 

 Oh shit. 

 

 I looked closer and saw that it was floating up to the surface of the water. It’s dead. 

 

 “Shit, Spencer’s gonna kill me.” I whispered to myself, my eyes not leaving the goddamn dead fish. I fed it, how did it die? What else was I supposed to do? What the hell do I do now? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Spencer mentioned it was an old fish. I can’t believe I remembered that and not it’s name.

 

 I grabbed the little green fish net that was next to the tank and slowly swooped it up. Goddamnit, he shouldn’t have given me the fish to take care of. He should’ve just given it to Jon or Brendon, and they’d do a damn better job than me. I can only take care of dogs and cats, not fish. I mean, I understand why Spencer would leave me this fish to take care of. I work in a damn animal shelter for fuck’s sake. Well, I used to. Now I’m just unemployed and can’t take care of a fucking fish. Great.

 

 “What do I put this fish in?” I asked myself, looking at the dead goldfish in slight terror. I did this. Fuck, I can’t just throw it away and tell Spence that I couldn’t keep an old fish alive for one day. 

 

 I sighed and looked over at the beagle that was quietly sleeping in her little dog bed. Lil Dot’s asleep, how cute. 

 

 I shrug and walk over to the bathroom, the fishnet in my hand. Gotta hide the evidence, right? I quietly chuckle at myself for being a dumbass and turned the knob, opening the bathroom door. I flick the lights on and walked over to the toilet, looking at the fish and then the toilet. 

 

 “Time to say goodbye ol’ friend.” I muttered, dumping the fish into the toilet, flinching when there was a splash of water. I sighed, flushing the toilet, watching the poor old fish twirl around until it was gone. 

 

 I walked back to the living room and sat back down in my old position which was on the couch. 

 

 I looked over to see that Dottie was now awake. Very awake too, running over to me with her very energetic legs. More energetic than my human ones anyway. “Heya Dot.” I say with a smile, reaching over to get my beer again. She nuzzled my leg and I scratched between her ears, 

taking a sip of my beer until I realized something. 

 

 The tank. It’s fish free. 

 He’s gonna fucking notice. Oh hey Ryan how’s Susan, yeah she’s down the drain, sorry Spencer I couldn’t keep your fish fucking alive. What the hell do I do? 

 

 After a few seconds of thinking and petting Dottie (who is practically trying to maul me with her tongue), something pops in my head. 

 

 I can just buy another one, like a stunt double, but with a fish and there’s no movie happening here. Spencer won't notice, still think it’s Steven, everyone’s happy. Win-win.

  I take another sip of my beer and put it down, standing up. There’s a local pet store just around the corner, even better. I slip on my shoes and head out the door. Wait, fuck, the TV. Oh fuck the TV, I’ve got bigger matters in my hands. 

 Number one thing I hate about spring? The petals on your fucking windshield, and allergies. Fucking allergies man, I hate it.

  I attempt to look through my windshield practically coated in cherry blossom petals as I turn left on an intersection. 

 

 I forgot about Dottie, shit. I bet she’ll be fine. She’s one of the best dogs ever. I hope she won't chew anything up. I’ve already screwed up this day enough. Right now I need to go to the pet store, buy a goddamn goldfish that looks like Suzie, and everything will be normal. I hope. 

 

 After walking my long ass legs around the block, I finally found the damn pet store. I opened the door and walked in, instantly hearing the sounds of people talking, birds chirping, and I instantly regret not bringing earbuds. It’s not like I use them all the time. 

 

 I walked around the shop, looking for the fish section. Dog food, dog toys, cat food, cat toys, Brendon. Wait. Brendon? 

 

 I take a step back and look. Yep that’s the familiar brown haired smiley handsome friend of mine. In the pet store’s uniform. Since when did he start working for a pet store?  I take cautious steps towards him, not wanting to startle him.  

 

 I remember when Jon would surprise me at the animal shelter. One time I spilled a bag of cat food because of him. Wait is that why I got fired?

 

 “Brendon?” I greeted in a questioning tone, quirking an eyebrow up at him. Guess my plan failed because he already jumped, darting his eyes up at me. I tried my best not to laugh and I smiled. Luckily he didn’t drop the bag of bird food that he was holding, even though it was closed. Don’t want him to get fired for the same stupid shit I did. 

 

 “Ryan? What are you doing here?” He asked, his naturally perfect eyebrows furrowed towards me. God he looks so good. Wait, no. God I have issues. I really wanna think how hot one of my friends are when I have a massive dilemma on my hands. _ Mine.  _ I scratched the back of my neck and awkwardly chuckled. 

 

 “I’m looking for a fish. The one that Spencer has. Ste-”

 

 “Suzie.” Brendon corrected me, and I shrugged. Suzie, Steve, whatever the fuck it’s name was. How did he know the fish anyway?

 

 “Suzie, yeah, whatever. I need one that looks exactly like her.” I swear to god, if he asks why-

 

 “Why?” Just my luck. Always my fucking luck. 

 

 “Okay so I may have killed her and I need another one so that Spencer won’t kill me.” I confessed, looking around us to see if anyone was hearing us. I looked back at Brendon and his lips were agape but no words came out. He closed them back and sighed. 

 

 “Follow me.” He muttered, and I nodded. I followed him through the aisles of pet food and toys. 

 

 I should buy some toys for Dottie too. She’d jump in joy and instantly fuck up the toy. That’s my girl. 

 

 Brendon stops and I look to see that we were at the fish aisle. There were tons of fish. Some cool looking blue ones, goldfish, obviously, and… crabs? Why the hell would they sell crabs? And why did Spencer get a boring ass goldfish? Oh forget about it. 

 

 I go to tell Brendon to get the goldfish but it looks like he’s already gotten the message since he pulls out a bag of water and a fishnet. I watch him grab the goldfish and dropped it into the bag. While he was distracted, I took a quick moment to look down at his ass. 10/10 rating. Oh Jesus Christ, Ryan. Get your shit together. 

 

“Stop looking at my ass and grab the fish.” Brendon muttered and I blushed instantly, looking up at him to see that the fish was already in the bag.

I nodded and grab the bag, our fingers brushing against each other for the shortest amount of time as I did. Shit, shit. I shouldn’t even think anything of it. I brush hands with so many people. Does it really matter if it’s with Brendon?  

  Yes. Of fucking course. 

 

 “Well uh- thanks.” I say, starting to walk away from him. I need to go, now. The tension is too much to bare. Fuck. Oh yeah, Dottie. 

 

 Trying not to pop the bag, I looked through the dog toys. What toy is good for a crazy beagle and is durable for more than a week? I hummed to myself and looked around, finding a squeak toy of a bone. Dot’s gonna love it. 

 

 “Dottie, right?” A voice comes from behind me and I jump, almost dropping the fish. I turn to see it was Brendon. 

 

 “Jesus Christ, Brendon.” My heart started beating rapidly and I took in a deep breath. Payback? Maybe. I recive a quiet ‘sorry’ from him and I shake my head. “It’s fine.” I forgive him, grabbing the squeak toy that peaked my interest. 

 

 “Well uh- I’ll pay for it.” He said and I shook my head. 

 

 “No, I’ll buy it on my own, thanks.” I insist, making him sigh. 

 

 “I’ll give you a discount.” He said, crossing his arms. 

 

 “Really-”   
  


 “If you kiss me.” He offered, and I raised an eyebrow. Wait, wait, wait, wait. What the fuck? Is he serious right now? 

 

“You’re joking, right?” I couldn’t believe what the fuck he was saying right now. He wants me, to kiss his pretty ass? Is this a dream? I’m assuming he wasn’t joking because he had a straight face. I sigh. 

 

 God this has been a hell of a day. 

  I walk closer towards Brendon. Just a simple peck, just a simple peck. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, pulling away. His lips tasted like… beer and fruit? I look to see that his cheeks were red, and I also felt my cheeks burning. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, is this a dream? I step back and smirk, despite the burning feeling in my chest. “So.. My discount.” 

 

 “Yeah uh- Come.” He clenched his jaw and walked over to the checkout center, the fish and dog bone still in my hands. 

 

 Not gonna lie, his lips were incredibly soft, and I wouldn’t mind kissing him again. Or making out with him. Or having them suck on m- Woah, woah. Too much. 

 

 He goes behind the cashier at one of the empty checkouts, pressing some buttons on the little keyboard that he has. I hand him the fish and bone but he only scans the toy, saying that he’s got the fish already. I hand him my credit card and he swipes it, handing it back to me. After all that bullshit’s over, I head out the store. No more talking to Brendon till Jon or Brent invites us over. 

 

  I drove back home, the fish resting on the passenger seat and so was the dog bone. After a few minutes of driving in utter silence and taking quick glances of the fish I arrive back. I got out of the car and grabbed the stuff, walking back inside. Now time put Suzie 2.0 in. I get the fishnet and carefully scooped up the fish, Dottie barking energetically when she noticed the dog bone. 

 

 “After this, Dot.” I said to her before quickly dropping Suzie 2.0 into the fish tank, watching it swim happily. I grabbed the dog toy and handed it to Dottie, who barked and started chewing on it. 

 

 I chuckled and gave the fish some food before sitting back down on the couch. There was a noise similar to crinkling. 

 Oh the receipt, yeah. I pulled it out but...I couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. Was it a serious thing? Or did he just want to fuck around with me? 

 I sighed and pulled out the receipt from my pocket. How much did he take off anyway? I looked and noticed that there was a “coffee sometime?” written with a little heart underneath it. Smooth move. 

 

 I just pulled out my phone and texted “sure” with a smiley face.

  
  


_ End of Chapter I. _

  
  
  



End file.
